Stay With Me
by Luvviez
Summary: Lucy's known as a hostage to Fairy Tail base. Natsu see's her differently, he wants her to stay with him forever. (FOR ESTEVAMP4998'S WRITING CHALLENGE #2!)


A boy watched through the wired fence as they brought in someone. Narrowing his eyes, the boy tried to get a better look at the person, but failed. Their scent was mud and fungi which made his nose scrunch up in irritation. "Do you see anything, Natsu?" a girl beside him asked, gripping the fence along with the other kids. The said boy shook his head, he couldn't see who it was, just a blurry figure.

"Nothing really, just someone being dragged in by guards." he explained.

"Do you think it's another recruit?" a boy with spiky black hair asked.

"Gray, your shirt," the girl from earlier chimed. Cursing, the boy started to look for his lost shirt as she continued. "And even if it is a recruit, I don't think they would be dragging them."

"Are you sure about that, Erza? I'm pretty sure flame-fart over here was dragged." Gray came back in, his dark green shirt back on.

"Want to say that again ice-freak?" Natsu bumped heads with him.

"Don't fight when other people are around you!" one complained.

"Shut it Droy!" Gray snarled making the said boy shrink back.

Hitting them in the back of their heads, Erza sent them a glare. "Stop fighting!" At that moment, the sound of static came through speakers all around the training yard catching everyone's attention.

_"If all of the trainees and soldiers please report to the mess hall, the General would like to see you all." _a voice buzzed through. People started to exit the training yard, grumbling under there breaths. Following the crowd, Natsu pulled his beanie down. He didn't like people looking at his hair. Did this have something to do with the person the guards were dragging earlier? he thought when they entered.

Hopping on top of a table, the General cleared his throat to get everyone's attention. He was short, no one thought twice about taking him on. Until they saw his magic anyways. He was an old fella, lots said he should retire and let the second of command take over. Yet he refuses every time when he is asked, saying that he was still alive and kicking.

Everyone went quiet. A blonde teenager was next to him, standing as firm as his grandfather was. "Soldiers, we have a special guest with us today." gesturing to the guards, they pushed something forward making Natsu stand on his toes to see. A girl around his age was brought on the table next to the old man. Her blonde hair was muddy. Her clothes torn up to shreds. Her feet was bleeding. She had been running. "We found this lass in the forest. As you can see," he lifted up the back of her right hand to show. "She's Sabertooth."

Riot went up. Sabertooth was there enemy. Always attacking them. But Natsu's side was always prepared. Ready to fight at any moment. "But," the general interrupted the growling crowd. "She has told me that she has run away. For now, we will keep her as a hostage till further notice. Be kind to her. Erza!" the girl perked up at her name. "Get her cleaned up and put her in a cell. You are now dismissed! Thank you!" with that, he jumped off the table and went out the door, his grandson following.

Erza grabbed the girl's hand and started leading her through the crowd. People started calling names at the blonde, making her scoot closer to the red head. Things were thrown but she stayed silent. Natsu watched intrigued at her. He was amazed that she wasn't fighting back or anything, she looked calm. When she had exited the room, everyone had quieted. Gray approached the boy with a smug look on his face, "Stupid Sabertooth!" he spat. "At least she's a hostage now, right?"

But Natsu just stayed quiet, his olive eyes trained on the door the girl had left out of.

* * *

Natsu walked through the hallways of the base. It's been days since he last saw the hostage. When Erza came back she was bombarded with questions. She had told them they only had washed her up, put her in the cell, and would be put into work the next day. He wanted to see her again. Turning the corner, the boy was surprised to see the girl struggling to get sheets out of a bunk room. Wanting to help, he ran over.

Grabbing hold of the other end, he lifted it up to make it lighter for her but instead of a thanks he got a smack across the cheek. Dropping the blankets, he stared over at her. "What did you hit me for? I was only trying to help!" he yelled.

"Well maybe I don't need your help." she snarled before gathering everything up.

"Some grateful Saber you are." Natsu mumbled.

"I'm not in Sabertooth! I was abandoned there! I'm not part of them, I ran away for a reason!" she snapped.

"You were abandoned...?"

Tsking, she turned away. "Just forget it!"

* * *

It was his turn to be the watch dog for the hour. Like I said, they were always prepared. Always on the look out for Sabertooth or any other armies that were out on the prowl. A flinging noise made him jump, and light his hand on fire. Creeping forward, he was about to attack when he saw who it was. The little blonde girl on the other side of the fence! Noticing him, she put a finger on her lips, signalling for him to be quiet. He obliged, but the inside of him wanted to run around, yelling at everyone that the prisoner had escaped. "I'm not escaping," she whispered, reading his thoughts.

"Well, that's kind of hard to believe considering your on the other side of a fifty foot tall fence!" he whispered at her.

She rolled her eyes. "I'm coming back."

"Do you think I can trust you?"

"No," she smirked. "That's why you're coming with me."

His mouth dropped, "And how do you expect me to do that?"

"Simple, ask the next person to go on watch, then I'll show you how to get over the fence." He sighed,

"I have no choice in this?"

She smiled a bittersweet smile. "If you want to let the hostage go out on her own and hope she comes back?" Growling, he ran to the boys bunk room.

Running over to Jet, he shook him awake. "Your turn to go on watch." he whispered.

Groaning, the orange haired male's head turned to the side to look at the clock. "It's 12:15, you still have another 45 minutes."

Natsu bit his lip, "I know, but it's important. I'll do you the extra hour next time okay?" Sighing, Jet got out of the bunk.

"Fine, but as long as you keep your promise."

"I will, and don't tell Erza."

"Don't worry dude, bro's help each other out." smiling, they fist pumped and Natsu ran back outside. He was surprised to see the blonde leaning against the fence, picking her nails with a bored expression.

"You waited?" he asked, astonished.

She looked up at him. "I need someone to help me. I need someone with _magic. _You have magic right?" he nodded. "Good, now start climbing up the fence. Half way there, push yourself off and towards the wall. Once you hit the wall, you push off that and back onto the fence, you'll be near the top that time, just climb up the rest of the way." doing on what she told him, he was surprised that he actually did what she said. Climbing the rest of the way, he jumped out on the other side. "C'mon, we need to get something from Sabertooth." she said as she started running.

He ran after her. "Why are we going there?"

"I left something important back there. Let's just say it's part of my magic." she smiled.

**~X~**

The panting girl looked over her shoulder. "I think we lost them."

"All that...for keys?" he gasped. She glared.

"Well sorry 'Mr. I eat fire', this is as important to me as fire is to you." she hissed as they started to walk back to the Fairy Tail base. As they exited the forest, the moonlight now shown more brightly on them making the hostage notice something. "Is...your hair pink?" she giggled.

Eyes widening in surprise, he brought his hands to his head and felt around. His beanie must of fallen off. Hanging his head, he waited for the laughing, the teasing, anything to come. What he didn't expect is a hand softly brush through it. Snapping his eyes up, he saw the girl looking really confused. "W-what?" he stammered.

"Is this dyed?" she muttered, he jumped back from her touch.

"No! It's a natural hair color!"

She snorted, "Pink isn't an everyday hair color you know. And I was just asked, jeez. No need to get all snappy."

His eyes narrowed. "What, you aren't laughing?"

She rose an eyebrow. "Why would do that?"

"My hairs pink, anyone would laugh!"

She shook her head. "Gods, have you actually tried to show it to anyone?" no, he actually hasn't, she was the first one to see. "Anyways, whatever they think shouldn't matter to you. As long as you are you." she continued walking, him following until they reached the fence.

"How do we get over it?" he asked, prepared for some difficult task that she would make him do.

"We climb until we get to the other side." she huffed as she continued to climb. "Hey kid, what's your name by the way?"

He growled, "I'm not a kid, and it's Natsu, you?"

"Lucy." he smiled to himself, he finally got her name.

* * *

Natsu nervously entered the mess hall. He was going to listen to Lucy, he wouldn't care what other people would think of his hair, as long as he was him. People quickly noticed him and started complimented how cool his hair was. He was grinning, happy everyone liked his hair until Gray had to come and ruined it. "What's with the hair Pinky?" he laughed. But Natsu laughed too, surprising the black haired male.

"I don't know Gray, you tell me?"

* * *

Chaos, that was what was going on at the moment. Sabertooth was attacking. The General had kids 10 years and younger to evacuate. All of them were gone other then Natsu. He considered Lucy someone who needed to be evacuated too. Running to her cell, he saw her looking towards the window. He stopped half way when he noticed a figure half way through the window.

"C'mon Lucy! You don't have to stay here anymore! Come back to Sabertooth!" the boy said. He had spiky blonde hair and dark blue eyes.

"N-no, I like it here!" she yelled.

"To be treated like trash. Admit it Lucy, we didn't treat you like that."

"T-true..."

"Lucy!" Natsu yelled, breaking the conversation.

"Natsu!" she gasped, looking over her shoulder to see the pinkette.

"You're not taking her with you!"

"Yes I am! Lucy, please!" the boy reached out a hand towards her.

"No, Lucy, stay." Natsu said calmly, holding out a hand of his own. The blonde bit her lip, looking back and forth from the two. "Stay with me." Natsu whispered making Lucy's head snap to him. Tears welled up in her eyes.

"Even if I am treated like trash here, I have someone to be there for me when I need them. And that's a good enough reason to stay!" Lucy cried, running into Natsu's outstretched arms. The boy in the window was frozen in shock which didn't last long because a shot was heard and he slumped out, blood dripping out of his mouth. That made the blonde cry harder. Pulling her closer to him, he brought them under the wooden bed and stayed there until the noise ended.

* * *

Natsu smiled as he finally got to hold her as a friend. Two years since the last Sabertooth war was gone from their lives. General had found out what the rest of the army had been doing for the girl and they were punished. After that, the base started to get to know the ex-hostage better. She was smiling now. She had many new friends and memories.

He got her in his arms to stay for the base and him. Maybe next time it'll only be him, just him.


End file.
